The present invention relates generally to collision warning systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for warning a vehicle operator of another vehicle within a destination lane of the vehicle.
Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. In general, collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within close proximity so as to prevent a collision with those objects. Current collision warning systems are unitary in nature in that they only warn the operator of the vehicle containing the collision warning system of a potential collision. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of that vehicle.
Warning systems for vehicles that are directed to the rear of the vehicle are known. However, high end warning systems require expensive sensors and sensing equipment. Conversely, most inexpensive systems cannot provide the required performance across all ranges of environment conditions and target types.
Also, current sensing systems tend to monitor near zones of the vehicle without monitoring the transition of a target vehicle as it moves into a destination lane of the host vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved lane change system. The improved system should increase reaction time and decrease the probability of a collision occurring, while reducing costs associated with the system.